The Extraordinary Eleven
The Extraordinary Eleven, (formerly The Extraordinary Eight) are a supergroup from the Disney franchise Weird World. Members *Stephanie (leader) *Scooter (co-leader) *George Jacqueline *Craig *Sponghuck *Lennox *Josie *Bash *Cole 2.0 *Brent *Zayden Former members *Eleanor Jacqueline (original leader, lost her powers, but remained immortal and still lives with the team) *Tyler (died before the events of Lennox, revealed to have lived in the Ghost City since, but died permenantly in Time for Another Ghost Hunt following Ghost City's destruction) *Tinashe (left with unknown reason, still living in The Crystal Planet, replaced with Sponghuck or Josie) *One other unknown members (Unknown fate, replaced with Sponghuck or Josie) *Cole (died from leukaemia, replaced by boyfriend Nelson who became Cole 2.0) Trivia *They used to be The Extraordinary Eight, but changed to The Extraordinary Eleven after Cole, Brent and Zayden joined. *Stephanie is the team leader. **Eleanor Jacqueline was the original leader when she was still part of them. ***Tyler was the original team co-leader. Scooter took that title when Tyler died *Tyler is the only original member to die permenantly. *As revealed in the episode Oorg, there have been 5 other Eights teams throughout time, with the very first one dating back to prehistoric times. **The previous ones have been The Early Eight, The Icy Eight, The Stone Eight, The Bronze Eight and The Ancient Eight. *Scooter is the oldest member and Cole 2.0 is the youngest. *Three members of the team died somepoint in the series, only to be brought back to life afterwards. **Stephanie died in the first film, where she was revived near the end. ***Craig died in the episode Saved by the Soak and was revived in that very episode. *Craig and Josie are the only members to have gone through different forms and stick with them permanently. **Stephanie and Scooter went through different forms too, but they were changed back to their normal selves. *Because Sponghuck and Josie aren't original members, there have been two other members of The Extraordinary Eight (before Eleven). One of them happens to be Tinashe, fellow gem and Stephanie's best friend. **There's still no info about the sole remaining original member. *All members of the original Eight team, except for George Jacqueline, are immortal. *Each member of the team has a different element. **Stephanie's element is fire. **George and Scooter's element is water. **Josie and Bash's element is earth. **Craig, Sponghuck, Lennox, Cole 2.0, Brent and Zayden's elements have yet to be revealed. *Every member has an ultimate power. **George Jacqueline: Unknown **Stephanie: Unknown **Craig: The Golden Laser **Sponghuck: Lego House **Lennox: Fists of Fury **Scooter: Unknown **Josie: Unknown **Bash: Electro Ghosts **Cole 2.0: I Am the Ninja! **Brent: Unknown **Zayden: Unknown Members George Jacqueline New.png|George Jacqueline Stephanie_New_5.png|Stephanie Craig New.png|Craig Sponghuck New.png|Sponghuck Lennox.png|Lennox Scooter New.png|Scooter The_New_Josie_Update.png|Josie New Bash.png|Bash Brent by disneycrazyfan16-d9lacjr.png|Brent Zayden by disneycrazyfan16-d9ladl3.png|Zayden Former members Normal Eleanor.png|Eleanor Jacqueline Tyler 2.png|Tyler Tinashe.png|Tinashe Cole by disneycrazyfan16-d9labot.png|Cole Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:Character groups Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Weird World Category:Weird World Characters